1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motocycle, and more particularly to a motorcycle having a fairing and a radiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many modern motocycles have a fairing mounted on a front portion of a motorcycle body in surrounding relation to a headlight for improved aerodynamic characteristics, and a water-cooled engine for producing a high power output. One such known motorcycle includes a radiator mounted on the front of a down tube extending downwardly from a head pipe on a front end of the motorcycle frame, with the fairing extending from the headlight toward lateral sides of a fuel tank. Where the radiator and a piping serving as a passage for a coolant liquid project laterally of the motorcycle frame or have a large area within a plane lying normally to the longitudinal axis of the motorcycle body, the radiator and piping present an increased resistance to an air flow with resultant poor aerodynamic characteristics, and result in an unsightly appearance.